


Titan Quirk Exposition

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [11]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Kong: Skull Island (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Godzilla!Izuku, Kong!OC, Lizard!Izuku, Miana 'Mina' Ashido, Mothra!Mina, Zilla's Here to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: an exploration of Titan’s





	Titan Quirk Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to comment and leave kudos

Titan - Someone who is god-like, or powerful and influential in a certain field. In this world of Quirks, this often meant literally, the 9th ranked hero; King WuKong who’s Quirk draws from the legendary ruler of the Mythical Skull Island.

Said hero had traded punches with All Might, it was only his focus on training the younger generation and reforming villain's that made him 9th instead of usurping Endeavor’s spot of 2nd.

Another example was a young Girl, pink skinned and bubbly with moth-like wings and antenna, who planned to take the hero name of Mothra when she could. For despite her size she was stronger than many pro heroes already.

Of course, there was one Izuku Midoriya drawing from multiple versions of the most famous Kaijuu of all. A young man who at 14 was capable of shockwave punching like the symbol of peace himself.

There are 3 categories of Quirks; Emitter, Transformation, and Mutation. Though some quirks had aspects all of them, an example was Bakugou Katsuki’s Explosion, which despite being an emitter held several mutation aspects.

Emitter - the most powerful kind, often revolves around the creation and manipulation of the elements or alteration of matter and energy around the user, much like Momo’s Creation; the ability to convert her lipids into other items or Soze’s Cannon; the ability to project anything with cannon-like force.

Transformation - the most underrated kind, they cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features, much like Takei’s arm lengthening or Takagi’s AeroDynamic - the ability to make his body more AeroDynamic.

Mutation - the seemingly most Identifiable, these have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual. Though mostly physical these quirks are often powerful as shown by Tenya’s Engine Legs and Kurosawa’s chrome skin.

However there is an unofficial fourth type, the Titan’s a subcategory of Mutations with almost a fusion of Emitter and Transformation aspects, Izuku and Kong were good Examples; their Skin, Bone and Muscles were much denser than a baseline human, both had external features like Claws and Fur/Scales.

Both also were able to ‘grow’ said Fur/Scales for other purposes, and both also possessed vast elemental power, Kong was able to manipulate Lightning and Electricity to great effect and Izuku possessed Vast Fire, Electromagnetic and Atomic Power.

All Titans possess some powers identical to each other, Cell Division, Immense Strength, Immense Durability, Immense Speed, Immense Stamina & Physical Features. It is something of an identifying factor if someone has these abilities as a part of their Quirk, plus features resembling the Kaiju of old films they were a Titan.

Though rarely talked about Titan Quirks also possess a set of Instincts, these can help or hinder the user based on the situation at hand. One example of these Instincts at play is the Zilla Quirk attacking Izuku, an animal with a Titan Quirk that attacked Izuku for 'Invading' its territory.

That concludes our exploration of Titan’s, please Join the crew of Emerald Crown to learn more.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
